Rei Ryghts
"Thhheeen! I-I tthink we should start S-Seven Sages' meeting of to-today!" Rei Ryghts, also known as is a character appearing in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. Shockingly, or maybe not, Rei is the leader of the Seven Sages. But this title seems to be meaningless, as she is teased on a near daily basis by the other six members of the Sages and sent to do pitiful work. At first glance, she seems to not have any special powers, but it can be said considering all of the aggression is directed towards a single figure, one can argue that she has somehow managed to keep and organize the Unique Seven Sages into something uniform. It is revealed later that she is a former CPU of the nation Tari. She also has a counterpart present in the Hyperdimension, doing civic actions. She lied to Peashy and pretended to be her trusted mother. Personality In human form, Rei seems to be the very sensitive, gentle type of character who somehow manages to handle being bullied, teased, and harassed on a daily basis very well. She tries to keep things in order, but she seems to be very pathetic, according to others. She has a lot of trouble speaking decently in front of people and lacks any actual powers. She has barely any confidence, possibly none at all, and is always fearful. In her HDD form, Rei is certifiably insane, incredibly arrogant, and downright rude. After the fall of her nation, Tari, she developed the belief that because she failed as a CPU, all CPUs will fail. The traits of her HDD form can sometimes leak into her human form. At the end of the game, she is able to actively derive confidence from her HDD personality without becoming insane. Appearance Rei is a tall girl with pale-fair skin and red blushy cheeks. Her eyes look to be a sea green or possibly blue, while her hair appears to be a pale-silvery blue color. She is taller then Neptune but her exact height is unknown as of now. From what can be seen, she seems to have very little breast development, maybe a B-cup in normal form. Rei's hair consists of very neatly combed bangs that reach her ears, framing her face. She has strands of hair, very straight and worn down, reaching her chest. The rest of her hair loosely flows outward and seems to be about waist length. Rei is usually depicted in black, business-woman like attire and white accessories. She is usually seen wearing a black suit-top with a white undershirt and black tie, with big black and white piece shoulder attachments and a loose white belt. An odd skull is shown directly below it, along with a thin white cloth over her lower half. The end of the jacket almost resembles a skirt or dress, and she also has on black leggings/pants, and tall white boots with X-shaped black laces. Noticeably, Rei is one of the few characters depicted to wear glasses. Hers are black and a small wire-frame. ''Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory'' Quotes 'As Rei' *''"Why...are you apologizing to me? How can you be so carefree?!"'' *''"I already know more than anyone just how useless I am!"'' *''"Th-That's... Well, that's true. I can't do anything..."'' *''"I'm worthless after all, huh? Here, there, anywhere... No matter what I do..."'' *''"...Is this a waste of time? Can a girl like me even get one person to come along?"'' *''"Oh dear! I'm sorry, sorry, so so sorry!"'' *''"Wh-Wh-What have I done?! I' made the goddesses themselves to come punish me!"'' *''"Eeeeep... Arfoire is scary..."'' *''"A-Anonydeath! It is far too early to discuss such things with this child!"'' 'As Rei (HDD Form):' *"Your low-class whore personality makes it debut, I see. This is why you CPUs are vulgar whelps." *''"Oh, another shamelessly dressed Costume Playdate Unit!"'' *''"Hahaha! You really are amusing! Do you really want to antagonize someone as mighty as me?!"'' *''"I am not your mother. I've never dated a man, and I've certainly never given birth." (To Peashy) *"Who's a psycho?! Everyone around me keeps saying that, but I'm correct! I embody propriety!"'' *''"You're all wrong! The whole world is wrong!"'' *"As your final mark of idiocy on this world, ramble on and on." Trivia *As of Neptunia Victory, Rei is currently the only unplayable CPU. *Rei Ryghts and her country, Tari, both represent the Atari gaming consoles, some of the first consoles available commercially. They were highly successful until the video game crash of 1983 which almost destroyed the video game industry in the United States. It would be saved two years later when Nintendo released the Famicom in North America as the Nintendo Entertainment System or NES for short. *In order to get to the True Route of game, six of Rei's memories have to be seen. *Her Japanese name is a pun based on the pronunciation of the term 規制条例 (ki-sei-jyou-rei), which means "regulation act". *In the end Rei seemed to care more about her relationship with Anonydeath than about the disband of the Seven Sages. *Rei Ryghts is likely to be the most powerful antagonist and character to appear in the Hyperdimension Neptunia universe. During her reign of Atari, she boasts the power to destroy entire continents. And then, through Croire, she can effortlessly transfer any amount of her own power (and memories) to her Hyperdimension counterpart, and vice versa. Before gaining Shares, Ultradimension Rei can create clones of goddesses with powers rivaling the original, while her Hyperdimension self can breach the fabric of time and space and create portals to other dimensions (as demonstrated when she sent Neptune to the Ultradimension). After gaining Shares, her Hyperdimension self can even destroy entire dimensions with sheer power alone. *With the introduction of the Next Form which will appear in the upcoming Hyperdimension Neptunia VII, She may be also be the first CPU in the Hyperdimension continuity to gain a secondary transformation, as seen in the final battle of the True Ending of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. *In the true ending, Rei, along with Pirachu and Abnes, created the reformed Seven Sages to help the CPUs. *In the animation, Rei is one of three CPU characters who doesn't have a transformation sequence upon her HDD form's debut. The other two are Uni and Peashy. *In Hyperdimension Neptunia V's Colosseum her HDD form is called "CPU of Chaos". * Rei´s personality only changes when she acquires power and is aware of it. Gallery Image:Mzh1M.jpg 20140307212254!Goddess_Rei.png Category:Seven Sages Category:Enemy Category:Female character Category:Human Category:Goddess Category:HDD users Category:Articles containing Japanese language text Category:Neptunia Victory NPC Category:Neptunia Victory character Category:Rei Ryghts Category:Planeptune residents Category:Eden residents Category:CPU Category:Neptunia: The Animation character Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 3 character Category:Villains Category:Enemy characters Category:Former Villains Category:Allies Category:Former Enemy characters